


Healing

by JediEverlark



Series: A New Era [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Awkward space nerds, Bed Sex, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo is blind, Ben and Rey are also bad at feelings, Bisexuality, But good at speeches, But so is Ben, But so is Rey, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Degrading kink, Depression, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Rey/Ben Solo, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans (Star Wars), French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gay Characters, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Han is a Force ghost, Happy Ending, Hopefully not OC, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m setting that at mature for now, Jedi, Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kissing, Lesbian Characters, Luke Skywalker is bad at emotions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Meddling Force Ghosts (Star Wars), Neck Kissing, Nightmares, No Condoms, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi may not be dead...?, Oral Sex, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Character Death, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Porgs (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Praise Kink, Probably not proof read bc I’m lazy, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is 20 Ben is 30, Rey is Depressed, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Reylo deserved better, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Self-Discovery, Sex in the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, So he’s getting what he deserves, Soft Ben Solo, Soft boi!Ben Solo, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Space nerds, Spoilers for sequel trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Resistance Era, The Rise of Skywalker’s spoilers, The War is over..., This will be split into 3 parts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Wet Dream, awkward nerds, because I said so, eventual pregnancy, for now, i said what i said, it may change, jk, or am I?, so I might have to remove tags, so buckle up, super slowburn, that’s why I’m writing this, the force awakens spoilers, there kinks contradict each other, they are both dom’s, this might be bad but I’m not sorry, we might not get smut in this part, you can’t tell me they aren’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediEverlark/pseuds/JediEverlark
Summary: Rey Nobody and Ben Solo just defeated Palpatine, but it came at a cost to the whole galaxy. Rey thinks Ben will be tried for treason, and she’ll be working for the New Republic for the rest of her life, she concocts a plan that just might save herself and Ben Solo. Shenanigans, and romance ensue. Hoping to update three time a week! (Rating may change, and more tags may be added. We shall see).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Jannah/Phasma (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Original Character(s)
Series: A New Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, hope y’all enjoy this first chapter. I really am excited to start this, and I have another WIP that I’ll be letting go. Hopefully this one will stick, as I’m having an awesome time working on it now. I also don’t know how to name chapters, like at all so sorry lol. Anyways hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> \- Abi

Rey wiped the sweat off her brow, and stuck her staff into the dirt with a sigh. A crack boomed in the air, and Rey jumped, glancing up at the sky as a pretty cluster of light fizzled. A firework she remembered someone had called it. She didn't really see the point in blowing up explosives if a enemy wasn't near, but to be fair, she lived on Jakku her whole life, so she didn't really know many common human practices.

Her friends, and the rest of the Resistance were out celebrating. Celebrating the defeat of the First Order, of Snoke, aka Palpatine, and everyone last one of the them. Rey knew just as much as everyone else that it wasn't completely over. First Order's soldiers, and pilots, and Generals, and leaders would still be lurking in the shadows, waiting for their revenge. But if the Resistance, no the Republic now, played the right cards, they would live to see the rest of their lives in the galaxy. To see order and peace restored, and almost a Hundred Years' War put to rest.

Rey could hear the cheers everywhere, as another firework went up into the air, and exploded in hundreds of different colors. Red, yellow, green, blue, pink, orange. It was pretty, but Rey wasn't a person who wasted things, and this seemed wasteful to her.

"I would have expecting you to be celebrating." Rey jumped and put her hand on her lightsaber, turning towards the voice. She somehow knew it was him anyways, but she was still surprised to see him. Luke Skywalker was leaning against an old tree with a familiar smirk on his face. Rey hated it, and yet still somehow loved it at the same time. She let go of her saber, and clipped it back on her belt.

"Master Skywalker," her voice came out with a touch of sadness, and Luke softened a tad.

"You need to mediate more. You should have sensed me." Luke said, but Rey saw the playfulness in his eyes. She knew, even if he was trying to be serious, he was laughing at her, like always.

"I'm distracted, I guess." Rey replied, and looked at the next firework somberly. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound were the cheers in the background, the aftermath of fireworks, and the soft hum of the Force surrounding her.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

She shrugged. The next firework was of a small green creature, with wide ears, and big eyes, and Jedi robes. Master Yoda, Rey realized faintly. "I...I guess I'm still trying to process everything."

Luke stood next to her, looking up at the sky and then back at her, "you've got the rest of your life Rey. You'll figure it out, mistakes and all."

"But what if I don't?" Rey found herself asking. Rey didn't like to have her insecurities and fears out in the open, because Rey wasn't weak, and she didn't like to look it. But this, she needed just even some reassurance on. Even if it was from someone who definitely wasn't the person to ask reassurance from. 

Luke sighed and turned to face her, "look kid, you know I'm not..." Luke paused and awkwardly cleared his throat, "you know I'm not good with my emotions-"

"-I've noticed," Rey said dryly.

Luke glared at her, and shook his head, "but Rey, you are incredible. One of the most powerful Force users ever-“

He paused an narrowed his eyes at her, “don’t get cocky on me.” Rey smiled at that.

Luke sighed, “And you'll make dumb decisions, blind mistakes on the way, we all do. Look at the mistakes I made. I ruined my nephews life,"

Life laughed with self deprecation and wild sadness. It made Rey want to cry, "I ruined my life Rey-"

"-you really aren't helping here you know." Rey rolled her eyes. Another boom resounded in the air, this time a fire work of a droid unit. The wind carried the whistles and clapping through the night sky.

Luke promptly ignored her and sighed, "what I'm trying to say Rey is you're going to fuck up, a lot. You're going to make terrible choices, and petty mistakes, but that's life. Don't let your lineage control your life. Don't let it control your future and everything you've worked the last 3 years of yourself for. When you came to me Rey, you were naive and broken, but you had a spark. A spark I couldn't stay away from. You're the best Force user of your time, and I'm not going to let you let that raw talent because you're scared. Don't become me."

The speech stunned Rey into temporary silence, and Luke looked away from her as more fire works blew up. "Thanks Master Skywalker?" Rey asked more than replied.

Luke smirked, "just don't mention it kid." 

Rey smiled slightly and they watched the fireworks together, until Luke faded away.

* * *

It was few hours later, at 0100 hours to be exact, and Rey knew by the sounds of the fireworks and the talking, that the party was still going strong. Rey didn't really know, because she was back inside her compartment for the night.

She didn't really know the first thing about parties, or the standard protocol. But that wasn't why she didn't attend. In truth, Rey was exhausted, and she was restless. She wanted to be off this planet by next week if she were being honest. Rey wasn't naive, not anymore. She knew that the New Republic was going to expect her to open a Jedi Academy for the Force sensitive, and train them. But, Rey wanted to take a year or two off. See the galaxy for what it was. Maybe do some missions for the time being.

She sighed and entwined her fingers on her chest and looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to go on these missions and train with-

Even thinking his name was painful. Ben Solo. The name just made her tear up, and she shifted on her side, glancing out of the window. The moonbeams squeezed through her window, and onto the freezing floor. Ben Solo. Ben Solo. Ben So-

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and wetted her undershirt. Ben Solo was alive, but Rey didn't know for how long. Ben gave almost all of his life Force to save Rey, and he was currently in the hospital unit in a coma. She didn't know if he'd ever wake up, and if he did, what would happen to him? Would he be executed for treason? Put on trial? Would he escape before anyone noticed? The thought of leaving Ben again cracked open her heart, and a river of tears came down her face. 

What if he never woke up? Just the thought of never seeing Ben again made her break. Rey didn't know what she felt for Ben Solo, but it sure wasn't friendship. Neither of them understood the dyad in the Force together, and Rey wanted to know everything about it. She just hoped Ben would be their to see it.

She sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a sleep plagued with nightmares of Ben Solo lying helpless on Exegol.

* * *

Rey woke a few hours later at 0300 and pulled on her usual outfit. The sun hadn't risen, and it seemed the party was over by now, but Rey knew that it really wasn't. They were to have a feast from 0300 this afternoon all the way till the early morning hours, and even more partying tomorrow. How the people would sober up so fast Rey wasn't sure, but maybe everyone had a fast metabolism?

Rey walked down the hall, and into the mess hall. No one was there except the cook, and Rey smiled and thanked him, after grabbing a bowl of steaming porridge and a glass of blue milk. Rey was always the first to breakfast, and always the first doing her morning duties. Well, besides Leia. Before Leia passed away that is. Suddenly she didn't have much of an appetite, and Rey tossed her porridge around with a fork. After eating nothing, and drinking only 1/2 of her blue milk, Rey handed back the porridge to the cook, and the half glass of blue milk to the dish washer. 

The sun was just starting to shine at 0400, and Rey decided she visit the mechanics wing and then the medicine wing. No one had come to visit Ben Solo in the past day and half. It was a silly notion to even consider anyone visiting him, who would? Well, except herself. 

Rey walked towards the mechanics wing, and found it desolate. She was surprised Rose Tico wasn't there, tinkering with a ship or two. If it was 3 years ago, Rey would have been tinkering away at the ships, having no care in the world. But now even thinking about fixing things brought painful memories of the people she lost especially Han. She was a Jedi now, and she'd gone through so much that even things that used bring her joy probably never would again.

Rey found BB-8 who was repaired yesterday night, after the fight of Exegol. His antennas were twisted and he was missing a part. "BB?" Rey asked quietly.

The droid came to life, and started excitedly beeping. Rey laughed, "of course I'm all right. I've always been." Which was a lie, but BB didn't know that.

"We're going to the medical wing." Rey proclaimed. The droid beeped who was injured in a frantic voice and Rey sighed.

"Ben," is all Rey said. BB-8 knew what she was talking about, since he witness one of their Force bonds awhile back. He was outraged, and desperately tried to protect Rey, but Rey explained the bond to him later. Rey didn't think BB-8 was supportive, but he was also a droid, so Rey didn't really mind what he thought.

The two walked and rolled in silence towards the medical wing, and Rey entered. No one was around except a medical droid.

"Miss I need your name, and who it is you'll be visiting." The black droid said. Rey recognized him as one of the former First Order droids that the Resistance stole and reprogrammed a year or two back. 

"I'm Rey," she answered and the droid grew panicked.

"Oh my I am so sorry Miss! I didn't realize it was you, our world savior. I'll take you to him right away!"

Rey frowned, and she could hear BB-8 rolling his eyes as they made their way to a room with a curtain. She realized how small it was, and she remembered, faintly, of the time Finn was put into cryosleep after the battle on the Star Killer Base 3 years ago. "Thank you," Rey tells the droid sincerely.

"Yes of course, anything Miss! Let me know if you need anything." The droid hastily left and Rey stood outside the curtained room for a minute.

"Can you stay out here for a minute BB?" The droid beeped a yes and Rey nodded. She took a deep breath and pulled the curtain back.

Rey prepared herself to be scarred with the damaged image of Ben Solo, except he looked normal. His scars were gone, even the scar she gave him on the Star Killer Base, and his black hair was longer than usual. Otherwise, he looked normal. Like he was sleeping peacefully. 

Rey walked to his beside, and her hand hovered over his face. The hair was in his eyes, and she slowly brushed a few stray tendrils from where his eyes were. It wasn't like they were open, but Rey remembered her hated his hair in his eyes. He never expressed if, but she could tell by how often her brushed it aside. She always wondered why he didn't cut it shorter. The sound of his soft, frail breathing echoed in the room, and it made Rey tear up.

"Hi," she said softly. It wasn't like Ben could hear her, but she needed someone to talk to, even if he wasn't actually there. Rey grabbed his hand and stroked the skin softly.

"So uh it would be nice if you made it back to the land of the living murderous snake." She laughed at the awful nickname she'd given him a few years ago. They laughed about it since then.

"I miss you a lot, so if you'd come back...that would be great." Rey sighed and she paused a minute, "please?"

Of course she got no response, she wasn't expecting one, and she dropped his hand softly. "I'll talk to you soon Ben," Rey said and headed outside the room.

BB-8 was waiting dutifully for her as she opened the curtain, and she motioned her head for him to follow. He did, and they walked out of the medical wing.

* * *

The feast had started a few hours earlier, but Rey only ate a few bites before walking out to a clearing. The moon was glowing, and Rey sat with a bottle of...something in here hand. She knew she was drunk, just by the way her head felt heavy on her shoulders, and her emotions so hard to discern. 

Rey didn't know what type of drunk she'd be, but she thinks she an angry drunk, or a insensible one. She realized it takes way more alcohol than she thought to get a Jedi drunk, 4 bottles of the stuff. She knew she was going to have a raging headache tomorrow, and a stomach simmering with sickness and regret but she didn't really care. At least not now. 

"Rey?" A voice calls tentatively. She doesn't turn to the speaker but she knows it's Finn. 

She hears his footsteps, and then she feels him right behind her, "Stars Rey did you actually drink 4 bottles of this stuff?" Finn exclaimed.

Rey nodded and lifted the 5th glass bottle to her lips, before Finn promptly snatched it away, "You're gonna get alcohol poisoning." Finn scowled .

Rey shrugged and looked up at the clear night sky. This time, only stars and planets remained, and not the dust from explosives or the colorful lights. "You're not ok." Finn states.

Rey bites her lip, and then shakes her head. And then the dam breaks before she can stop it and before she knows it she's snorting all over Finn's (or Poe's?) brown leather jacket. Ok maybe she's an emotional drunk. "I'm so tired." She confessed.

"I just want this to be all over, and I want to live the happily ever after I never deemed possible. I just want to get away Finn! I want to live, and breathe different air, and be..." She sniffled and paused. The development on whatever her and Ben were was a blatant shock to her friends, and she knew none of them were even close to excepting it.

Finn was the one who took it th best though, and told her even though he was "an evil son of a gun" (he didn't use bitch or prick because he loved both of Ben's parents), he always trusted Rey's judgement. 

"Be with Ben," she muttered. Finn motioned for her to bring it and, and that made Rey cry even more. Rey would never be like this regularly, but apparently alcohol gave her loose lips and embarrassing emotions. 

"Rey," Finn said with a small sigh. Rey didn't look up at him, but Finn starting patting her back and rubbing her thumb. If they were anyone else she might have thought this was romantic, but she knew Finn was hopelessly in love with Poe. He'd never admit it though.

"When Be-" He chocked on the name like it was a piece of garbage he put in his mouth, "Solo wakes up, you should talk to the Republic Council. You're the girl that saved the galaxy Rey. And even though Solo helped destroy it for ten years,"

Rey almost giggled at that. Great she was a bubbly drunk too.

"Maybe if you came up with a deal, or a proposition they'd agree to work something out. Like-"

The idea alarms suddenly blared in Rey's head, and she felt much more sober than she did just a minute ago. Create a proposition? "Rey?" Finn asked in confusion.

She had it, a thing to propose to the council. That is if Ben- no he would wake up. He had to. Suddenly with new determation, and much more sober ness she looked at Finn in seriousness. 

"I have a plan," Rey murmured.

"Of course you do," Finn sighed and shook his head. 

Suddenly, things didn't look so hopeless anymore.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey debates more about her plan to saved Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, this chapter is very boring and pretty short, I apologize! Next chapter will definitely more exciting which I’m hoping I post later today? I want to post 2-3 more chapters today, and a few tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this even though it’s not that great lol
> 
> \- Abi

Rey’s idea didn’t get started until the morning. After she told Finn her idea, she promptly vomited everywhere, twice, and passed out on the grass. Finn carried her back to her room and Rey woke up asking him to stay.

Overall, it was absolutely moritifying. She vowed that would never drink that much again. Rey had heard so many people say that, but she’d promise it to herself. Only bad things occur when getting drunk.

Thankfully, Finn was the best friend anyone could have asked for, and when she woke up, he didn’t even mention a thing. Now though, thoughts of her stupidity were banished from her mind. All Rey could think about was making the plan perfect. The new Galactic Senate would not take kindly to having Ben Solo alive, even if he was back to the light.

But, if Rey made it a fair punishment, whilst also looking like she was enacting revenge? That could potentially work. She would have to think more on this, but if Rey got it right, it might work. 

“Rey,” Finn said, shaking her gently on the shoulder. Normally Rey would get up at 0300 or 0400, but this morning Finn and her both slept off their hazes. They got up at 0600 which was a lot later than normal, well at least for Rey, and often the time many others got up for breakfast, including her friends.

“Sorry,” Rey said, shaking her head softly. Without this plan, Rey wouldn’t have anything to think about or latch onto. And then she’d be in her own thoughts again, thinking about wasting away. It was either thinking about the plan, about saving Ben, or how she’d spend the rest of her miserable life.

“What’s gotten into you?” Finn asked.

“Thinking about ways to save Ben,” Rey answered.

Finn recoiled in momentary shock, and then whispered harshly, “Are you crazy?!”

Rey frowned at him, “What’s the problem?”

Finn huffed out an incredulous laugh, “He tried to take over the entire galaxy, Rey! That’s the problem.”

People turned towards them and started muttering about Kylo Ren, because of course they would. “Shhh keep it down you kirfing idiot.” 

Finn sighed, and shook his head. “Rey I’m not even saying I’m against the idea, which now I am. I’m all for vetoing this awful idea. But, what would the Senate say?! They want him as a dead man!”

Rey glared at him, “You’re the one to come up with the idea smartass.”

Finn sputtered, “What In the—when would I ever—no way!”

“Last night genius,”

“We were drunk off our asses Rey I wasn’t-“

“Looks like All Powerful and Shy finally hooked up,” Poe mused from aloud. 

Finn jumped, but Rey had already sensed him coming a mile away with her Force sense. Stars she really had to teach Finn. Rey turned around and found her smirking friend with his arms crossed. Their other friends were not far behind. Rose, Jannah, Hux, Zorii, Phasma, and even the new male friend they managed to make, Cal. 

Phasma and Hux both became spies for the Resistance a year ago, and Cal had come along after he said hi to Zorii Bliss. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Finn grumbled and Poe laughed. If only Poe wasn’t so completely oblivious maybe they’d actually get together. Rey didn’t peg Poe as oblivious, especially since he was oozing with natural self indulgence and charm, but he was also very much an idiot. Or well a fly boy.

“You got it all wrong fly boy. Finn doesn’t even swing my way.” Finn smiled charmingly at Rey, and winked at Poe. Poe gaped.

She wanted to laugh at the sigh of all people, Poe Dameron? Gaping? But her friends had made it just in time.

“Rey, hi!” Rose exclaimed. The chubby Asian girl was adorable in Rey’s eyes, and always determined. She wore a blue, greece stained jumpsuit, and some worn brown boots. Her black hair was in a messy bun, and some whisps had flown out of her hair.

Rey smiled at the girl, “hey Rose.” Hux was at her arm, looking like he was dying a little. His face was almost as red as his hair.

The rest of the group flew easily into conversation, well except for Hux. Rey thought he looked like he wasn’t sure what to do, but he seemed like he was giving it his best. 

They made their way to the mess hall and sat down at a large table. The hall was pretty packed, something Rey hadn’t seen since she first came to the Resistance and woke up at 0700. The food was the same as it always was, porridge and blue milk.

The thought of eating something so delicious, something she’d never had the luxury of eating in her life, conjured up in her mind with Ben along with her. Ben. What would happen when he woke up? If he woke up? Her plan was fragile, but it could be formed into something, even if Finn wholeheartedly disagreed.

The group finished their breakfast, and started on their daily chores. Another party was being held tonight, and tomorrow some people were leaving planet, and going to their families. Others were being assigned jobs, and others were making a home. Rey supposed she’d be staying and talking to what is now the Senate. They only had 4 members as of yet, and they had a president. 

The Senate was going to get a rude awakening, because Rey wasn’t going to follow their rules. After her three years of being a Jedi, she’d read many texts about the Republic age, and one thing that went obviously wrong. The Senate and the Jedi Order were becoming the same thing when Anakin turned to the dark side. They should have stayed separate, like they were supposed to all along, but they became intertwined and corrupt. Rey wouldn’t make the same mistake as the Jedi before her. 

She sighed and decided that she’d try mediation. She was frustrated and irritable, that much was clear. She needed an outlet. Rey walked back to her compartment, and grabbed her staff. Her lightsaber was now always clipped to her belt, along with her tools.

She walked out of her room, and down the bleep white hallways. They made her sad; it felt like they were in war again. It made her think of Leia, and how she ruled the very ground she walked out. She was a princess after all. 

Rey shook herself of the memories, and walked outdoors. Many people were outside, all with the Resistance symbol sewn into their uniforms. Rey shuffled away from the commotion and distanced herself to the jungle. After a 20 minute walk, she comes across her favorite meditation spot. It was green everywhere, with browns, and light yellows and pinks and purples. The jungle smelled of fresh dew and a perfumey flower scent. And it was peaceful. Sounds of crickets chirping, and frogs croaking, rushing water from the small waterfall, and trickles of it from moving downstream. If Rey ever set up the Jedi academy, it would be somewhere like this. Peaceful, and easy to find the Force.

She dumped her bag and staff on a rock, and sat down cross legged. She shuffled a bit, and cleared her mind. The Force came to her, powerful and full. The balances of the Force were finally calm and the light felt overpowering.

Rey reached out and pulled the invisible taunt strings, and felt her mind and feelings giving in. And then, “Rey!” 

Rey’s eyes snapped abruptly open and the rocks she lifted now fell uselessly to the ground. Finn came into the clearing with a panicked expression. Rey growled, “if you can’t see-“

“Ben, he woke up. Rey he’s awake and he’s-”

“I’m coming,” Rey responds.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey visits Ben, but he’s not happy to see her. Rey also proposes he really plan to the Senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies just wanted to discuss TW with y’all for this chapter.
> 
> TW - Mention of rape (nothing graphic, just one small sentence. Will only come up once or twice more), suicidal thoughts (also very brief), depression, execution
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Ben Solo looked confused. So confused in fact he asked, “am I dead?” Finn snorted, and Rey elbowed him in the ribs, exceedingly hard. Finn shut up after that; only because he was gasping for air. 

He looked around wildly, in the small room. The white walls made Rey sick, she wondered what they did to Ben. “Where am I?” 

He looked like Hell. Rey didn’t really know what Hell meant, because she didn’t really believe in anything, but she did know it was used in some religion. And Ben Solo looked the part.

“Rey?” Ben asked and looked over at her for the first time. She quickly put up the shields in her mind, because she didn’t want him knowing how beautiful she thought he was. 

“Rey I died but?” Ben paused at a loss for words and the doctors continued checking Ben’s machines. 

“Mr. Solo my name is Dr. Burry and I’ll explain what happened to the best of my ability.”

Dr. Burry adjusted his spectacles and took out a quill, “based on what Ms-“

Dr. Burry glanced at her, probing her silently for her last name. She didn’t have one to give, “just Rey.”

It didn’t seem Dr. Burry cared what he called her, and nodded looking back at Ben. “He looks...vulnerable?” Finn asked in disbelief.

Rey chose to ignore him. “Based on the retelling of events Rey,” he spit her name out like it was a flea, “told the new Galactic Senate, you saved her life on that dreadful planet Exegol. She claims that-“

“Ben, you tried to give me your Life Force and you almost died, but I saved you.”

Dr. Burry didn’t like the interruption, that much was clear, but everyone chose to ignore the guy. “Why?” Ben asked in disgust. 

Of course, even when she saves the stupid idiots life, he still isn’t grateful. Next time, Rey thinks with rage, she won’t even glance his way when he needs help. 

Finn must feel the change in the Force, on both sides, because taps Dr. Burry on the shoulder forcefully, “uh Dr., I think these two-“

It was too late. “I saved your life you kriffing idiot, and what you say is why?! No thank you?”

“We need to leave,” Finn muttered, and Dr. Burry’s eyes were wide with disbelief. 

“I didn’t want you to save me, Rey! I didn’t need you to save me! You were supposed to live, not both of us!”

The floor shook from the rage inside the small space, and Dr. Burry pushed back the white hospital curtain. Finn ran after him.

“You arrogant, self absorbed, murderous snake!”

Ben flinched But Rey continued stalking towards him with her face in a seething glare and her finger pointed at him.

“If I’m such a murderous snake why did you save me?!” Ben yelled. 

Rey grit her teeth so hard, she thought she’d saw one off, “because Ben, you deserve a second chance! You never even had a fair first chance. And is it so hard to believe people care about you?” Rey backed away a step, and suddenly her anger dissipated. Ben looked like he couldn’t believe a word she was saying.

“Am I really that terrible, that dishonest?” She asks, thought quieter this time.

The rest of the anger left the room. The ground stopped shaking and Ben frowned. Suddenly Rey remembered the way his lips tasted, and the way he smiled at her. When he was finally free on Exegol. She knew now, that she’d never taste him, or see him smile like that again. “I guess so.” She replied to the silence,

Ben didn’t even call after her as Rey opened the hospital curtain, and closed it harshly. Finn and Dr. Bury stood with wide eyes outside. “He’s fine,” Rey supplied quietly.

“Rey-“ Finn called but Rey shook her head softly.

“I just want to be alone right now.”

Finn nodded with a frown, and Rey left.

***

Rey smashed her lightsaber into another tree, and it fell down with a smash. She already tried meditating, and reaching out in the Force for someone to console her, but apparently she needed to solve this on her own. Anger was something Rey had always been accustomed with.

Rey knew anger when her parents left her on Jakku, she knew anger when Pluto didn’t pay her right, she knew anger when the men on Jakku touched her in ways she never wanted to, and Rey knew anger when she had nothing. But she hadn’t ever been able to help her anger, until learning she was a Jedi. Today though, today she was so angry and spiteful at Ben Solo, that she wanted to murder him. Meditating just made her anger exceed, and so she resorted to smashing things. Well trees.

She twisted her saber, and sliced through the tree, making a big burn whole. She turned around and threw her saber. It went through 4 trees, before Rey caught it. The jungle floor around her had much lumber around it now. A thin sheet of sweat dropped down Rey’s face, and she sighed. She turned off her lightsaber, and clipped it back on her belt.

Stupid kirffing Ben Solo. He was such an ungrateful ass. Rey had spent the last 4 days worrying herself sick about him, imagining a plan to save him from being hanged. She imagined them leaving this planet, going on an adventure of their own. But he just threw all of her hopes and secret wishes back in her face. “Why?” He asked with so much honesty it made Rey’s heart ache. 

What she really wanted to say when he said why? “I think I love you, and I think I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I should have took your hand, and now I need to take your hand.” 

Just imagining saying those forbidden thoughts out loud made Rey sick. She couldn’t, she’d never be able to tell him what he means to her. Rey knew the kiss was just for victory back on Exegol, she wasn’t blind. But she wished she was, because one of the only things she wanted was for Ben Solo to love her back. 

***

It was later in the afternoon when she got a call to the new Senate. Not many faces were on the reconstructed Senate, and they picked a new president. The Senate was also going to let the people decide things. Who they would elect, terms and conditions, fighting off corruption. Rey knew that this would be the best Senate the galaxy had ever seen.

Poe leaned against the doorway in a brown leather jacket, brown cargo pants, and muddy brown boots. “What are you, the messenger boy for the Senate now? Rey asked with a snort. 

She tugged on her armbands tighter, and went to go grab her boots. “No,” Poe said, flashing his teeth into what he thought was a charming smile. Rey thought he looked like a horse. “But I’m the New Republic's new Mission Seeker.”

Rey looked up at her friend with wide eyes, “Stars really?”

Poe rolled his eyes and stalked into her room with his arrogant stride, “would I lie about that?”

“Sounds like something you’d do,” Rey replies. She can actually feel Poe rolling his eyes. She finished tying her shoelaces, and stood up. “Congratulations Poe you deserve it.” Rey said earnestly.

Poe smiles tiredly at Rey. Her friend was as old as Ben Solo, and his face showed it at that moment. “Thanks Rey.” 

Rey tentatively smiled back. Poe puts a hand on the small of Rey’s back and drops it as they walk into the hallway. 

The Senate, Rey would have to face the Senate and the new president. And she knew exactly what it was about. Discussing the death of Ben Solo. Or better yet? Rey was so supremely mad at that name, but she was going to save his ass again, even though she knew he didn’t want her help. Or maybe they’d be talking about opening the Jedi Academy. Too bad the Senate wasn’t getting involved this time.

The pair walked in silence, and then they arrived at Leia’s old office. The memories hurt, just being outside of here. Poe seemed to have the same thoughts. Poe knocked on the door, and a faint “Come in” sounded inside the room.

5 people sat at a table, a place where Leia’s desk used to be. Used to. The memories were so raw and painful. Leia giving Rey her lightsaber, Leia discussing Ben as a child, Leia crying over Han, Leia loving Rey. And now Leia was gone. 

“Miss-“

“Rey, it’s just Rey,” she interrupted quickly.

A young Senator nodded. She was a pretty woman with coffee brown skin and hazelnut eyes. Her light brown hair was tied professionally in a knot, and she had a white blouse and a black skirt. A man with salt and pepper hair shooed away Poe, “out with it Dameron, this is a top secret meeting.”

Poe rolled his eyes and softened when he looked over at Rey, “you’ll be ok?”

Rey took a shaky breath and nodded. She knew Poe wasn’t good with emotions, in fact Rey was much worse, so she didn’t tell him she was terrified. Or that her stomach was turning so much she thought she was going to dry heave. Poe pats her on the shoulder, and quietly closes the door behind. 

Rey, she now realizes, has entered shark infested waters. And if she was going to win, she needed to be utterly still.

“Please have a seat Rey,” the new president said. She looked old, even older than Leia most likely. She smiled. It wasn’t mean, but it wasn’t kind either. It was something much worse. Rey reaches out, subtly, with the force to feel her emotions. She felt sadness, and pain, but also liberty for the galaxy. Maybe she wasn’t terrible.

Rey took a seat at the very end of the table, and made sure she had her lightsaber clipped to her belt. Of course she did, she never took it off, but Rey was paranoid. “I presume you know what we shall be discussing?” A man, probably in his late 30s asks.

“I have many ideas, I don’t know which of we will touch on.” Rey replies steadily.

“We need to talk about the Jedi,” the woman with hazelnut eyes says bluntly.

So they’re leaving the topic of Ben afterwards,

The older man sighs, “what she’s trying to say is her name is Myra.”

The man who hadn’t spoken yet, pepped up quietly, “I’m Zie.”

The president pipes in, “I’m Fey,”

The oldest man smiles, and the other man does the same. They look related, most likely father and son. “I’m Len and this is my son Le.”

Myra scoffs, “now that we’ve got the introductions out of the way, let’s talk about more pressing matters. The fate of the Jedi.” Myra sneers at Rey, and Rey shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She didn’t understand what she was being, well such a bitch.

Fey sighs and then smiles shortly at Rey, “Yes we need to discuss this.”

Rey knows she will need to stand their ground. She’s worked with hard ass politicians before, even Leia who was definitely a tough nut to crack. If she was going to have the Jedi not be any part of the Senate, besides protection and missions, she needed to stand her ground.

“Actually,” Rey replies, “there isn’t much to discuss.”

“Well whatever do you mean?” Fey asks.

The father and son duo glance at each other. “I mean, I’ve decided the Jedi Order will not be a part of the Senate. It’s caused too much destruction in the past. Getting involved in politics won’t be the way I teach my students. Of course my students, once they have knighthood, will start protecting you all and carrying out missions, but I won’t allow politics to get involved.”

Everyone sat stunned, like they were amazed she had that much nerve. Rey was surprised herself. “And I won’t be opening the academy for another year or two. I need a break, to explore the world, solve mysteries of my own. I need time to think…” she paused and glanced dazedly out the window, “heal, I need time to live.”

No one spoke for a while, not even Miss Know It All Myra (who Rey has decided is an A class bitch). Finally Zie says, “she’s right.”

Everyone looks to him, and he flushes from all the attention. “Imagine if history repeated itself. If we had...if we had another Darth Vader turnout. Anakin Skywalker was misguided and confused because of politics and the Senate. And it was ultimately his downfall. Do we really want another hypothetical war?”

No one said anything, well except Myra. “Are we really going to take advice and listen to a Palpatine?! A offspring of the man who caused everything to fucking suck in the galaxy? Seriously?”

Rey wanted to say, “why are you being such a bitch? I have done absolutely nothing to you?!” But Len spoke for her.

“Watch yourself Myra. You’re the youngest on the Senate and have the least amount of seniority. Don’t forget Rey Palpatine-“

She flinched at that, “wasn’t the one who caused all of it, and ended it instead.”

Myra glared at Len, but shut her mouth promptly. “Well,” Fey says in a less than pleasant voice, “now we have that settled, we are going to be talking about Kylo Ren and his charges.”

Rey felt as though she’d been doused in ice cold water. Ben. This was her chance to show her idea to the Senate. 

“He needs to be executed,” Myra said with disdain. Le agreed, but Len and Zie didn't say anything. Fey turns to Rey. 

“You have an opinion on this Rey?”

Rey nods, and curls her hands under the table. Sweat rolls off her palms, and she anxiously wipes them on her cargo pants. “I have a proposition.”

She nods and has everyone’s attention. The Master Jedi having a proposition about the Supreme Leader is definitely something you’d want to hear. “I don’t think B-“

Her tongue slips, and she quickly coughs. “I’m sorry, I’ve been feeling a bit odd these past few days.”

Myra scoffs, But everyone else nods their heads in sympathy. “Go on Rey,” Fey encourages.

“I don’t think Kylo Ren should be hanged.” She lets that information sink in. “However, he should be tried for his crimes. And I have an idea how.”

They’re all listening to her, finally, even Myra. “I think that Kylo Ren should be my student for a year or two. I can train him on Ach-To, and then he’ll be helping run the Jedi Academy for me. He should be on probation for 5 years, only under my protection. And if he does something even bad once, he’ll be hanged.”

No one speaks for a minute. They’re all processing her crazy idea, but she thinks it is actually working. 

“That is the-“

“That is the best idea you’ve had Rey.” The president says with a nod. Zie and Len nod their yes. Myra and Le shake their heads.

“If we vote, it’ll be 4 against 2,” Len proclaims. 

“All for the Kylo Ren punishment act?” Fey asks. As expected Zie, Len, Fay and Rey nod their yes. 4 against 2.

Fay shakes her hand on the table, “passed. Rey and Kylo Ren leave in 3 days time.”

For the first time in a while, Rey felt hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, this will be the last chapter today haha. I was sick today, so I wrote a lot, but I might not be able to update till Friday? I’m very busy tomorrow and Thursday. Luckily I have a 4 day weekend. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> \- Abi


End file.
